MAGIC ARTS
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Sakura is acceped into a Fine Arts school in England that Madison was accepted into a year before.She meets new friends along the way and maybe new love. But this school is more than it seems
1. I GOT IN!

MAGIC ARTS  
  
CC LILLITH: I got this idea when my sister got into a Fine Arts School. So n e ways I don't own n e of the characters they belong to CLAMP. On with the story! Oh and Kero-chan I didn't forget this time. Oh and I'm using their English version names because this doesn't take place in Japan or China for most of the story.  
  
KERO: Ya you didn't forget this once.  
  
CC LILLITH sticks tongue out.  
  
KERO: How immature and your supposed to be 17 hah!  
  
CC LILLITH: You stupid stuffed animal why I oughta! * blinks * Never mind. here's a few important notes.  
  
Sakura and Li have never met.  
  
Eli and Li already go to the Fine Arts School  
  
Madison got in a year before  
  
Tori works in Tokyo  
  
Sakura's father was in a car accident and is now in the hospital, he'll be out in a few weeks.  
  
Sakura is interested in many different forms of fine arts.  
  
Meilin isn't in my story, instead Li's cousin is a guy named Brendan.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: I GOT IN I GOT IN  
  
16 year old Sakura Avalon woke up late as usual, "Hooooeeeeeee! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
Kero jumped up awoken by her scream, "NO NOT THE PUDDING!"  
  
"What pudding Kero?" Sakura asked hopping on one foot as she struggled to get her work uniform on. She rushed through brushing her now waist long hair and putting on her makeup.  
  
"Never mind," Kero said shaking his head, "why did you take the early shift anyway Sakura you know you hate getting up early and it's the middle of Summer!"  
  
"I had to get a job with Dad in the hospital both me and Tori have to work, especially if I even hope to get into the English Art School. I hope to get into the one in England rather than the one in America, I've heardso many stories about the cities in America." (Hey you guys no offence to Americans! She's afraid of all the cars!) Kero sighed, "I know, I know. Are you going to visit your dad after work?"  
  
Sakura's face turned from apprehensive to sad, "Ya, I'm going to make breakfast if you sort through the mail for me I'll make waffles."  
  
Kero grinned brightly and drooled, "Waffles... yummy! OK!!!!"  
  
"Alright," Sakura laughed, "lets get to it!"  
  
Sakura cooked the waffles quickly and when the table was set and she and Kero were eating she finally asked about the mail.  
  
"Oh ya there is a letter for you Sakura, It's a little wet though..." Kero glared at her, "I was hungry ok!"  
  
Sakura laughed taking the letter, "Yea, yea, yea. OH MY GOD! This is from the Arts School in England!"  
  
Kero jumped up, "Really? Lemme see! Lemme see!"  
  
She ripped it open, "Dear Ms. Avalon, We have reviewed your work and have found it quite excellent. Your knowledge of our language is also very good we are pleased to inform you that you have achieved a place in our school if you wish to accept it. We await your reply. School starts on September the third. After your reply is made you will receive your book list, equipment list, class list, schedule, and travel package. Your travel package will contain plane tickets, train tickets, and a student passport, ID, Dormitory passes, and student coupons. You will be fitted for a uniform upon your arrival. Welcome to England Fine Arts. Miss Riley O'Connor Headmistress! OH MY GOD! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"  
  
"Sakura," Kero exclaimed, "You're going to be late for work!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Just let me give the school a call!" Sakura quickly dialed and told the headmistress her positive reply. Then she grabbed her keys and raced off to work.  
  
'This is going to rule!' Sakura thought, 'I'll finally see Madison again and I'll get to do what I always wanted.  
  
**A Few Weeks later - September the 2nd**  
  
"Bye guys I'll miss you!" She hugged her father first happy he was finally out of the hospital, "Take care father and don't get hurt again. Are you sure its ok that I'm leaving?"  
  
Aiden Avalon smiled warmly, "I'll be good, you go follow your dreams we'll all be ok."  
  
"Bye, Rita, I'll miss you and Nicky (that's her name right?) and Chelsea too." She hugged her friends.  
  
Chelsea and Rita and Nicky smile teary eyed, "Go get 'em gurl!"  
  
Lastly Sakura came to her brother, "Don't worry it's only a year I'll be back for summer. But I'll miss you." By the time Sakura released her brother there were tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You'll do ok squirt, you'll do ok." Tori ruffled her hair, "Don't be messin around with no boys though. And you'd better write!"  
  
"I will, tell Julian I said good bye!" Sakura then turned and boarded her plane, she never looked back because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave if she did, 'It's time for me to follow my dreams, where ever they will lead me.' CC LILLITH: So whatcha think is it good? Bad? I'll make the next on longer but I thought I'd end this one on a dramatic note. ^-^ hehehe. R+R Pleez! 


	2. Friends and Arrivals

CHAPTER TWO: FRIENDS AND ARRIVALS  
  
CC Lillith: Hey everyone I'm back! Here's the net chappy and no one from CC Sakura belongs to me (I'm not gonna type this again so pay it heed and don't sue me!) Any way here's my newest chapter.  
  
Sakura boarded the plane feeling vulnerable and afraid. Quickly she located her seat. It was the aisle seat in row 46. She was sitting next to the strangest girl. This girl had dark maroon, almost purple hair, that was so long that it spilled down her chest pooled in her lap then spilled down to the floor. Upon closer inspection Sakura saw that the extremely long hair was all in tiny braids almost to thin to be seen. The girl was wearing old ripped jeans that tied loosely up the sides where the seams had been removed. Unlike Sakura's short curvy build this girl was tall, extremely so, about 5'11 if Sakura had to estimate. She had olive gold skin that was frozen in a permanently bronze tan. Her legs were long, slim, and muscular. Though this girl was thin she was extremely well built: powerful muscles whose delicate appearance masked their strength and were it not for the way they rippled beneath the girls loose T-shirt Sakura would have thought the girl a weakling. This girl had the figure of a ballerina, but though she was not as developed as Sakura the girl did sport delicate curves. Sakura inspected this girls face closely; large full lips were frozen in a delicate pout, a small nose along with rosy cheeks sported a light sprinkling of freckles, and eyes that curved in the shape much like those of the ancient Egyptians. This girls face was smooth and free of wrinkles that gave her an ageless look. She was listening to a walk-man and appeared to be asleep; she was also in Sakura's seat.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, "Excuse me... You're in my seat."  
  
The girl stared around wildly for a minute as if unsure of her surroundings then she looked up at Sakura. Sakura stared into the girls deep violet eyes and she knew who this was. This was Actress Tanya Blaze's little sister Arianna. Arianna Blaze had been born with a rare disease that altered the pigments of the body. It was this disease that would turn her hair and eyes a deep midnight purple eventually and that had already caused her skin to become the bronze it was. It was the chemical imbalance in Arianna's brain that caused her hair to grow rapidly her hair stopped growing only when the weight of it began to pull on the hair follicles. Sakura smiled warmly hiding her shock.  
  
Arianna's face displayed relief at Sakura's smile, "You're not gonna fawn over me are ya? I'm not a zoo display I'm a human." Her voice was a musical sarcastic drawl that made her sound as though she were both bored and entirely entertained.  
  
Sakura decided at once that she like Arianna.  
  
"I'm not Arianna Blaze by the way, she's still vacationing in Belize," The girl drawled, Sakura noted her Japanese was impeccable "I have the same disease as her but unfortunately I'm only sixteen and not the 22 of our celebrity. The names Storm, I'm 16 and from Canada."  
  
Sakura grinned, "Bet you get that a lot huh?"  
  
"Depends, I'm a singer in Canada and they all know who I am there. But around here they all seem to think that I'm Arianna Blaze, I'm not really surprised though seeing as she's my cousin." Jessica grinned and extended her hand, "I'm glad to have met you, by the way your name is Sakura Avalon right? I've heard about you from my friend at EFA, she thinks the world of you... Her name's Madison Heart (I dunno her real name so I'm makin' it up ^-^)."  
  
"You know Madison?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
Jessica grinned, "I've known her my entire life I'm her cousin! Her mother's sister married my father. She's a second cousin to a famous actress, a famous singer, and then of course a famous artist."  
  
Jessica suddenly seemed to realize what had started their conversation, "Oh, I'm really sorry about your seat it's just my legs they don't really fit in that seat..."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it," Sakura smiled, "I don't mind I like the window seat better anyway. So where are you headed to?"  
  
"I'm enrolled in EFA," Jessica smiled slightly, her drawl was sarcastic again, "I'm going to have so much fun especially since I'm juggling six majors!"  
  
"You are?" Sakura said sympathetically, "And I thought I had it bad with four majors..."  
  
"Really what are yours?" Jessica asked playfully, "I got dance, vocals, strings (AN: For all those who don't know that's to learn all the string instruments so guitar violin bass ....), writing, drama, and fighting. I didn't know they had a fighting class in a fine arts school but they do and when I heard I was all over it.  
  
Sakura grinned, "I guess you're in most of my classes; I'm in vocals, strings, Advanced Theory, and drama."  
  
They laughed together. The flight seemed shorter than it was as Sakura and Jessica talked the rest of the time. They soon became close friends. At the end of the flight it was as though they had known each other their entire lives. Jessica kept only her greatest of secrets from Sakura and Sakura kept only the truth of the Clow from Jessica.  
  
When they arrived at their destination Jessica flipped open a cell phone, "Wil, please contact the school and tell them that we will be bringing one of the students to the school. Then get her and my packages from the school rep that's here. We'll meet you out front with our luggage. Thank you Wil. Yes the flight was fine. No I don't need to call father, everything is fine."  
  
"What of your mother?" Sakura asked, "I've not heard you mention her since you told me she was Madison's aunt."  
  
"She's dead," Jessica said tonelessly.  
  
"Oh my I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Jessica smiled, "It's ok, you didn't know."  
  
Sakura nodded and the two girls made their way to the baggage claim.  
  
They were in England at last unfortunately everything doesn't have a happy ending.  
  
"SAKURA LET ME OUT OF THIS BAG! I'M HUNGRY!" Sakura gasped in fear Jessica was right there and from the look on her face she'd heard... well duh. (AN: lol)  
  
She whispered into her bag, "Sssh Kero there's someone here."  
  
"What is that thing?" Jessica asked pointing at Kero's head, which was now sticking out of the bag.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, "It's... umm... My uh- stuffed toy! It's programmed to talk!"  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" Kero shouted, but he was quickly shoved back into the bag.  
  
Sakura sighed, this was going to take a lot of explaining.  
  
CC LILLITH: HEY EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm sorry for shouting my sister is yelling at my stepbrother! Got to go!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
